


results

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Morality | Patton Sanders, Age Play Little Logic | Logan Sanders, CGLRE, Logan Needs A Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: logan receives his classification...and it’s not quite what he was looking for.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117





	results

Logan had been nervously awaiting the day his results would arrive. He had told the others that he hoped for a Neutral classification - nobody would bat an eye at that - but deep inside there was a longing for something else. 

They arranged to open their letters together. Logan arrived at Patton’s house first, before Patton even got home from picking up Virgil, and sat on the concrete porch. Underneath his knees, the concrete was rough and uncomfortable. He brought them up to his chest, rereading the address on the letter for what seemed like the millionth time. 

Soon, Logan heard car doors open and close in front of him. “Heya Logi!” Logan whimpered at the noises and silently cursed himself for it. 

“Hello Patton. Virgil.” He put his legs down, embarrassed for seeming even a little vulnerable.

“Sup. You look nervous, Nerd,” Virgil noted, sitting down next to him. “You’re probably gonna be Neutral anyways, what’s wrong?” 

Patton nudged Virgil. “Don’t assume! You never know, anything could happen.” 

“Yeah, yeah. We’re just waiting for Princey and pals then? Can’t wait for Dee to be sorted into Little and be fucking petrified.” 

Logan sighed. “If he were to be sorted into Little, he would show signs earlier, much like how Patton shows signs of being a Caregiver type.”

Patton giggled. “If I  _ am  _ a Caregiver, I wonder who I’ll get to take care of. I bet they’re gonna be adorable!”

Logan shrugged his shoulders. He thought back to the test and all the answers he had given on it. The answers were pretty easy to cheat if you were smart enough, but there was no real reason not to be truthful. Lying would only make life harder, which was why he had, reluctantly, chosen answers that pointed towards him being a Little. 

Stuffed animals, codependency at times, baby-talk, and nearly everything else pointed towards what Logan desperately hoped wasn’t true. 

Patton grabbed the envelope from Logan’s hands, “Logan? Are you okay? If you mess with this paper any more, you’re gonna turn it into origami or something!” 

Logan didn’t realize he had been playing with the corners of the envelope so much. The corners were bent almost beyond repair. He blinked a few times. “I’m alright, Patt. Just nervous, is all. These results determine everything from our lives after this point.”

“Yeah, but it’ll be for the better! And- oh, hey, there’s Roman!” More car doors slammed, making Logan flinch a little, and Remus, Roman, and Dee emerged from the car, letters in hand. Roman and Remus sat beside Logan on the stairs, and Dee sat on the step beneath them. “Who wants to go first?” Patton asked. 

“I will,” Roman volunteered. Each of them trained their eyes on him. 

“What do you think you’ll get?” Patton asked. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if I got Caregiver.” Virgil snickered, silenced only by a glare from Roman, and then they watched as Roman slowly and dramatically opened the envelope, then read through it. “Cool.”

“What’d you get?” and other words along those lines came from everyone else. 

“Caregiver,” Remus supplied. “I’m opening mine next!”

And so it went, each of them opening their letters with fairly unsurprising results. Remus, Caregiver as well, Patton a Caregiver, Dee a Little, and Virgil a Little. 

So it was Logan’s turn. He opened the envelope, then recoiled at the letters in too-large font.

**Final Classification: Little**

Logan’s breathing got fast. He felt someone set a hand on his shoulder, and he pushed it off. “It, uh...it’s lying. It’s gotta be.”

“Logan, it’s okay that you’re little.”

“Of course it’s  _ okay _ , it just isn’t  _ true! _ Look at me, I’m figuratively the definition of put together! I’m not a..a Little.” Patton’s hands were running through his hair. 

“Logi, you know we don’t care either way.” Logan shook his head. 

“But I’m not!”

“Logan,  _ you  _ answered those questions,” Virgil piped up. “You should know better than anyone.”

“B-but....”

“Listen, Nerd,” Remus said, “You can’t exactly deny your own answers.” 

Logan shrunk back into Patton, a whimper barely escaping him. 

“Guys, you’re scaring him,” Patton said, pulling Logan into his lap. 

“I’m not,” Logan mumbled, then faltered. “Not lil.” 

“C’mon, bud. You want some juice?” Logan just clung to Patton, shaking his head. 

It wasn’t until the next day that Logan managed to talk to Patton. He had stayed over at Patton’s house that night, and woke up as little as he had been the night before. 

“Hey, Logi,” Patton said, when he noticed that Logan had woken up. 

“Hi Pat!” 

“Bud, I was thinking, y’know..how would you like for me to be your caregiver?” 

Logan chewed on his lip for a moment. “LIke...Dada?” 

“Of course, Logi.”

“Fank you! Can I color somethin’?” Patton nodded, grabbing a coloring book from his shelf. “Fanks Dada! Gonna color this one for you! It’s a puppy!” Logan grabbed a light blue crayon and got to work. This would be the first of many, many good times. And Patton was glad to be a part of it.


End file.
